Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $9\dfrac{5}{20}+16\dfrac{4}{15} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {9} + {\dfrac{5}{20}} + {16} + {\dfrac{4}{15}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {9} + {16} + {\dfrac{5}{20}} + {\dfrac{4}{15}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=25 + {\dfrac{5}{20}} + {\dfrac{4}{15}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 25 + {\dfrac{1}{4}} + {\dfrac{4}{15}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 25+\dfrac{15}{60}+\dfrac{16}{60}$ Add the fractions: $= 25+\dfrac{31}{60}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 25\dfrac{31}{60}$